The present invention relates generally to rear view mirrors for automotive vehicles, and more specifically, to breakaway exterior rearview mirror and method of assembling the same.
Rearview mirrors are located on a vehicle to assist a vehicle operator to see what is behind the vehicle. Exterior rearview mirrors extend from the side of the vehicle. In many countries, exterior rear view mirrors are required to "break-away" to reduce accident hazard and damage to the vehicle. A break-away mirror assembly generally moves relative to the vehicle body if a force is applied to the mirror. For example, while driving in tight quarters such as a garage, if the mirror assembly contacts a post, the mirror will move without damaging the body of the vehicle. The general construction of a break-away mirror includes a mirror housing mounted to an applique on the vehicle. The applique is a generally low profile component which is fixedly mounted to the vehicle. The mirror housing encloses a mirror and its adjustment mechanism. The applique provides the point about which the housing moves with respect to the vehicle. "Breaking away" refers to the housing moving with respect to the applique upon an application of force to the housing.
After break-away, it is desirable to return the housing to the applique in its original position. Commonly, a spring is employed to return the housing back together with the applique after a force is applied. One known method for employing a spring is mounting each end of the spring to the applique and looping the spring around the inside of the mirror housing.
One problem with conventional spring mounted breakaway mirror assemblies is that the spring may interfere with other components within the mirror housing. Within the mirror housing, an adjustment mechanism for moving the mirror is commonly employed to adjust the mirror to the vehicle operator's desired position. It is undesirable to have the adjustment mechanism move or rub against the spring particularly during adjustment since an undesirable noise is generated.
In previous configurations objectionable noise in previous configurations is also generated as the mirror breaks away. During break-away, the spring rubs against the housing and adjustment mechanism to generate an objectionable grinding noise.
Typically, the assembly of a breakaway mirror is commonly a labor intensive operation requiring a significant amount of manpower. Reducing the amount of time to assemble a mirror, reduces labor cost and thus lowers the cost of the product. Reduction of cost is a common goal in such a competitive industry.
It would be desirable to eliminate time consuming processes such as installing threaded fasteners to hold the mirror assembly together. In mass production eliminating a few small components and steps when multiplied over the typical volume of an automotive vehicle can significantly reduce the cost of the component.
It would also be desirable to eliminate objectionable noise in the operation of the vehicle to increase customer satisfaction with mirror assemblies while reducing the labor cost and thus the overall cost of the component.